This invention relates to agitators for washing machines, and more particularly to a modified agitator for use in washing elongated water filters.
Elongated cylindrical filters for swimming pools and the like are expensive, and no satisfactory method of washing them for reuse has previously been devised. The invention provides a convenient, inexpensive and highly successful means of washing such filters by modification of the agitator of agitator type clothes washing machines.